1. Field of the Disclosure
This specification relates to a mobile terminal having a user input unit by which a control command is input.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Mobile terminals are electronic devices which are portable and have at least one of voice and telephone call functions, information input and/or output functions, a data storage function and the like.
As it becomes multifunctional, the mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Many efforts are undergoing to support and enhance various functions as such multimedia player in view of hardware or software improvements. As one example, a user interface environment is provided in order for users to easily and conveniently perform a voice (audio) recording or retrieve or select a voice (audio) file.
Furthermore, as a mobile terminal is considered as a personal belonging for expressing one's own personality, various design forms are required. The design forms include structural changes and improvements for the user to more conveniently use the mobile terminal. As one of the structural changes and improvements, a user input unit may be taken into account.
For example, a user input unit may be implemented as a touch screen on a front surface of a mobile terminal or a separate key to receive a user input. However, the touch screen has a drawback in that an object to be manipulated is obscured by a finger or a stylus pen. In order to obviate the drawback, if a key is provided on a front or side surface of a terminal body, it may interfere with a slim size and a simple design of the terminal. Hence, a user input unit of a new structure to overcome those drawbacks may be considered.